Wish you were here
by Lili4ever
Summary: La ambición y el destino se habían empeñado en separarlos -Papa te amaba mucho mami no estés triste – Edward se abrazo a mi cuello con sus bracitos. Alice sonrió- Ojala vuelva pronto mami –bostezo- Sabes que hace dos días el día de nuestro cumpleaños ese fue el deseo de Edward y el mío. Y ya sabes los deseos siempre se cumplen. Papa regresara.
1. Prefacio

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

_**Summary: La ambición y el destino se habían empeñado en separarlos -Papa te amaba mucho mami no estés triste – Edward se abrazo a mi cuello con sus bracitos. Alice sonrió- Ojala vuelva pronto mami –bostezo- Sabes que hace dos días el día de nuestro cumpleaños ese fue el deseo de Edward y el mío. Y ya sabes los deseos siempre se cumplen. Papa regresara.**_

* * *

_****__**Escrito y reeditado por Lili Everon "Lili4ever" se prohibe su publicacion o adaptacion sin permiso previo.**_


	2. Recital

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Recital**

**Carlisle: POV**

-He Carlisle espera – llamo Charlie el director de Cardiología, y un buen amigo.

-¿Como estas Charlie? –pregunte mientras revisaba la mejoría de una de mis pacientes.

-Pues no muy bien, veras, mi hija Isabella tendrá su recital del colegio y mi mujer quiere que esté presente, podrías…

-Ir al recital de la pequeña Bella, para así escapar apenas termine al bar?, Cuenta con eso- dije riendo con mi amigo.

- Amigo ¿ya te había pedido el favor? –pregunto Charlie mientras revisaba su teléfono.

-Como un millón de veces pero ¿quien cuenta?- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ambos reimos.

Me despedí de Charlie, termine de hacer unas vueltas y entréguelas observaciones e indicaciones de mis pacientes del día a una chica que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Annie. Este nuevo trabajo me sentaba bien, se ajustaba a lo que quería hacer.

Era nuevo en Forks, me había ingresado como el director de oncología, no llevaba más de 2 semanas acá y estaba bien, me sentí a gusto, además había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con mi amigo Charlie con quien había compartido trabajo hacia 4 años y medios en Arizona. Por lo cual, Charlie y su esposa René me acogieron de bienvenida de muy buena manera. Incluso empezaba a hacer amistades con otra pareja Harry y Susan. Eran buenas personas.

Salí del hospital con tiempo de sobra, me subí en mi mercedes negro y me fui a mi casa, había comprado una en una zona muy rara de Forks, quedaba en medio del bosque. A muchas personas les parecía demasiada casa para una sola persona. Lo era.

Pero apenas la vi, no pude resistirme, era lo que ella alguna vez quiso, y cumpliría su sueño incluso si tuviera que matarme con el recuerdo. No tenía vecinos. Mas terrorífico todavía, pero lo valía.

-Carlisle por aquí te estamos esperando –saludo una siempre emocionada René.

-Hola René ¿como estas? ¿Donde está Charlie? – salude abrazándola.

-Estamos de maravilla, emocionados por nuestra Bella, Charlie está ayudando a una de nuestras amigas con una falla con su auto.- se encogió de hombros mientras acaricio el cabello de su pequeña hija.

-Hola pequeña Bells – me baje a su estatura y le sonreí.

-Hola –saludo sonriente- Mami iré con Alice ella y el tonto de su hermano ya llegaron –dijo la pequeña soltando una risita.

-Está bien pequeña, anda mama te vera desde abajo- René beso a su hija y luego esta comenzó a caminar- Bella – la llamo René y esta se detuvo- Nada de peleas con Edward- la pequeña puso sus ojos pequeños y asintió.

Alice y Edward bonitos nombres. No recuerdos fuera – me grite a mí mismo y camine con René hacia el auditorio de la escuela.

René, y yo nos sentamos y guardamos una silla extra para Charlie, quien se nos unió después. Me saludo y luego tomo lugar con su esposa.

-Buenas noches a todos los aquí presentes- llamo la atención una pelirroja- Soy la directora Victoria Cam y me complace presentarle a nuestro grupo de pequeños apasionado por las artes, primero los dejo con las pequeñas de la casa interpretando el cascanueces, por favor denle un gran aplauso a Isabella, Alice, Ángela, Jessica, Lauren, Irina, Kate y Tanya.

Todos aplaudimos y así las pequeñas se concentraron, en su presentación.

-Esa es mi pequeña-dijo René de pie aplaudiendo a su hija.

-Una hermosa presentación, ahora es turno de los pequeños caballeritos, con sus instrumentos, los primero en presentarse son, Mike, Erick y Tyler, por favor démosle un gran aplauso.

Los chicos eran una pequeña banda, tocaron bien, sin embargo ese no era mi tipo de música favorita.

-Muy bien hecho chicos, ahora hemos llegado a casi la mitad de nuestro evento, y en esta ocasión el pequeño Edward nos deleitara con su piano.

_Piano, ahora esto se pondrá bueno- pensé-_

La melodía comenzó a enfundar mis oídos y para cuando me di cuenta, la verdad me choco enseguida, esa era mi canción la que había compuesto para ella. ¿Pero cómo?

-Charlie –chillo de dolor René y me saco de mis pensamientos, se encontraba reteniendo su vientre entre sus manos, de inmediato me arrodille a su lado.

-René ¿me escuchas? –pregunte tomando su pulso, solo conseguí un asentimiento de su cabeza.

-¡René!, cariño ¿que pasa?- Charlie se arrodillo del otro lado de ella.

-Salva a nuestro hijo Charlie por favor –suplico esta, asustada.

-¿Qué? ¿Nuestro hijo?, estas embarazada de nuevo cariño- esta asintió y se quejo del dolor.

-Llévame al hospital Charlie, me duele.- se quejo.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí- sugerí tomando a René en brazos, Charlie estaba nervioso, muchas noticias juntas. Muchas personas nos veían curiosos.

-La niña –dijo René

-Charlie adelántate con ella, yo buscare a Bella y los alcanzare, por favor maneja con cuidado, coloque a René en el asiento delantero y le abroche el cinturón.

-Espero que el futuro nuevo integrante se encuentre de maravilla Charlie –le estreche la mano.

-Gracias, por favor, cuida de mi Bella-Asentí

**Esme: POV**

-Gracias Charlie, la verdad, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti- abrace a mi amigo, y juntos nos dirigimos hacia el acto de nuestros hijos.

La presentación de mi princesa Alice, estuvo fenomenal, mi pequeña duendecilla, supo cómo moverse allá arriba, sin ningún miedo escénico o algo parecido. Recuerdos y más recuerdos.

Cuando pude llegar a tras bastidores, me encontré con un nervioso Edward, caminaba de un lado a otro, sonreí mi pequeño tenía algo que lo estaba matando.

-¿Que pasa galán? –le sonreí a mi pequeño.

-Mami –dijo con sus ojitos verdes abiertos de duda.

-¿Que pasa cariño?- me puse a su altura mirándolo detenidamente.

-Pues veras… no te molestes…

-Edward Cullen, ¿qué has hecho? No has peleado con Bella ¿o sí? –pregunte, algo seria, pero en realidad se me hacía muy divertido que mi Edward, peleara con la hija de mis mejores amigos, Charlie y René, eso solo significaba una cosa. Allí había amor.

-Mama, Isabella no tiene nada que ver con esto –dijo haciendo pucherito, reí ante eso.

-Ok, pero ¿me dirás lo que pasa?- asintió y tomo una larga bocanada de aire para prepararse a lo que iba a decir.

-Recuerdas que nos contaste a Alice y a mí que mi padre te compuso una canción- solo asentí.

-Pues, cuando saliste a hacer unas cosas y mientras que la señora Carmen no nos veía a Alice y o, conseguimos el álbum de bodas de mi padre y el tuyo, y en la última página estaba…

-La partitura –caí en cuenta, haciendo una mueca y recordando cuando Carlisle me la dio.

_Esta canción que tocare ahora, la escribí la primera vez que te vi –dijo tocando mi mano._

_Era tan hermosa, suave y cargada de sentimientos, que no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar, me refugie en su pecho y allí fue donde sucedió nuestro primer beso. ¿Entonces ahora si serás mi novia?, pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y llena de entusiasmo. Me has convencido Cullen –sonreí- y lo bese._

-Mami… - recito sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quieres mi permiso para usarla?

-No lo hare si no quieres…

-Hazlo y hazme sentir orgullosa- abrace a mi hijo con todo el amor y lo empuje hacia la fila hacia donde se estaban en caminando para el escenario. No quería que mi pequeño me viera llorando, se parecía tanto a su padre que a veces con esos gestos y esas miradas me recordaba tanto a Carlisle.

Edward no me defraudo en ningún momento, había tocado la canción con su piano de una manera maravillosa, salieron de mis ojos lagrimas de alegría, me hubiera encantado que Carlisle viera a su hijo pero eso jamás podría suceder. Carlisle –suspire e involuntariamente mis brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, tratando de conseguir el calor que había perdido. Cuando Edward hubo terminado su actuación, me dirigí de nuevo atrás del escenario para buscar a mis gemelos. No puede ser, me estruje mis ojos de nuevo, tratando de aclarar mi vista, el no podía ser Carlisle, el se encontraba de espaldas pero podía jurar que era el… Esme porque te haces esto- me regañe- Ese hombre murió, recuérdalo. Mas lagrimas amenazaron para salir, pero yo no podía estar tan loca tenía que ser el yo lo reconocería en cualquier parte. En cierto momento tome el valor y empecé a caminar hacia el muy despacito pero con paso seguro.

-Mami- el gritito de Alice hizo darme vuelta y contemplar a mi hija con su medalla ganadora.

-Hola, pequeña ¿le darías un minuto a mami?- pregunte sonriéndole

Asintió, y me di la vuelta de nuevo pero ya no estaba, El quienquiera que fuera había desaparecido, o sencillamente lo había imaginado. Seguramente la segunda opción era la correcta.

* * *

**Hola! Aqui el primer capitulo reeditado de esta pequeña historia de Carlisle y Esme, espero les guste!  
**

**Nuevo integrante en la familia Swan ¿Quien sera?  
**

**P.D: Adoro a Alice, Bella y Edward pequeños. ¿Ustedes no?  
**

**Editado: 24-08-12**

**¿Reviews?  
**

_**-Lili-  
**_


	3. Fotos y Recuerdos

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Fotos y Recuerdos**

**Esme: POV**

Al llegar a mi casa, y les hube preparado la cena a mis pequeños, me quite la ropa me di un gran baño y luego me metí en la cama con mi pijama puesta. No podía dejar de pensar en Carlisle, no podía negar que todos los días a toda hora lo recordaba, como olvidarlo si tenía dos hijos de el, mis mellizos, que me recordaban todo el tiempo a su padre, estaba Alice que era pequeña y menudita como yo, aunque de mis dos hijos era la que más se parecía a mí, su nariz y el color de sus ojos no eran más que como los de su padre azules como el cielo el color de su cabello como el mío pero cortito, por otro lado estaba mi pequeño Edward que era el mismo reflejo de Carlisle, exceptuando sus ojos que eran verdes como los míos y su cabello que era un castaño dorado, pero todo lo demás su actitud, su dulzura, y que fuera tan terco y sobreprotector como lo era no me dejaba dudas.

Di una vuelta en mi cama para quedar al lado de la mesita de noche, abrí una de las gavetas de donde saque la ultima foto que me tome con Carlisle, estábamos en un parque de diversiones, estábamos celebrando nuestro 6 mes aniversario de casados, éramos felices, nuestro matrimonio marchaba viento en popa, como cualquier pareja teníamos nuestras discusiones pero no pasaba más de un segundo en cuanto las miradas de disculpan llegaban por parte de ambos. Le sonreí a la foto y la mire con ternura, aunque ni Carlisle ni yo lo sabíamos en ese momento pero estaba embarazada, y era como si el destino supiera que en esa foto me rodeaba con sus brazos y abrazaba mi vientre, era algo que me mantenía a flote, el poder decirle a mis hijos que aunque su padre nunca supo de ellos en ningún momento se negó a tener hijos conmigo.

Snock, snock- dos pares de puñitos tocaron mi puerta, aunque extrañaba a Carlisle con mi vida, no podía dejar que mis hijos me vieran tan agobiada por el dolor de su partida así que me seque las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, me eh puesto los lentes que estaban en mi mesita y eh tomado un libro y lo deje abierto en mis piernas.

-Pasen, Angelitos- en menos de dos minutos Alice y Edward entraban a mi habitación con sus pijamas, Alice tenía un conjunto rosa de conejitos y en su mano tenía a su gran oso favorito llamado Relámpago, Edward tenía su pijama de color rojo borgoña con unas pantuflas de Bob esponja. Se veían tan adorables.

-¿Qué haces mami?- Alice brinco en mi cama y brincando se acerco a mí.

-Pues estoy leyendo.

-Mami, ¿desde cuanto lees con el libro al revés?- Edward puso sus ojitos expectantes.

-Ok me atraparon, no estaba leyendo el libro, estaba viendo sus fotos de bebes…

-Y tan bien de papa estabas llorando- Edward se acerco y limpio una de mis lágrimas con su dedito.

-Culpable- medio sonreí.

-Mami ¿lo podremos ver contigo?- Alice junto sus manitas en frente de mi y suplico.

-Está bien –sonreí y me pare de la cama en busca de los álbumes que tenia guardados, aunque me muriera de ganas de poder colocar todas esas hermosas fotos de Carlisle y mías en toda mi casa, mi alma no lo soportaría así que solo tenía las más importantes en mi habitación, en mi mesilla derecha estaba en un lindo portarretrato blanco la foto de nuestra boda, donde estaba yo bobamente mirándolo, en la mesita izquierda estaba una réplica de la foto que guardaba bajo mi almohada, esa donde él me estaba abrazando en el parque, y la tercera que estaba en mi cómoda era decorando el árbol la primera vez que pasamos navidad como novios.

Coloque la gran caja de fotos que tenia de Carlisle y mías en la cama y los niños prácticamente, corrieron a ella. Alice tomo el álbum azul y Edward tomo el dorado.

Alice soltó una carcajada, y se fue de espaldas gracias a la risa.

-¿Qué te pasa Al?- Edward sonrió y corrió a quitarle la foto a Alice.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunte yo de inmediato.

Edward al igual que Alice, morían de risa, así que les quite la foto y la observe en la foto estábamos en casa de Carlisle recordaba esa noche, fue la misma noche que le dije que sería su novia, además también había ocurrido lo del circo. En el reverso de la foto estaba escrito.

_29 de Enero del 2004._

_Carlisle Cullen abrasado a su linda novia, luego de un largo día de conquista_

Estaba perfectamente escrito con la letra de Carlisle y un poco más abajo se encontraba una nota que yo había realizado tiempo después cuando nos mudamos a nuestra casa.

_ Hey ¿ya vieron su cortada en la frente? El amor duele. Oh no cierto eso se llama fobia a los payasos_

Luego de mi letra se encontraba de nuevo la de Carlisle

_Valió la pena, ya que, gracias a ese payaso alguien curo más que mi frente esa noche. Mi corazón, Esme siempre te amare._

-Papa te amaba mucho mami no estés triste – Edward se abrazo a mi cuello con sus bracitos.

Alice sonrió- Ojala vuelva pronto mami –bostezo- Sabes que hace dos días el día de nuestro cumpleaños ese fue el deseo de Edward y el mío. Y ya sabes los deseos siempre se cumplen

-Papa regresara

Abrace a los pequeños Edward, dormía a mi lado derecho y Alice en mi lado izquierdo con el señor relámpago. Los abrace y solo le pedía a dios que ojala ese deseo se hiciera realidad cuando sabía que no iba a hacer así.

Deseaba como loca que hubiera la posibilidad.

* * *

**Hola, a todas! aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero les haya gustado!  
**

**si quieren comentar algo sera bienvenido, ya saben como ;)  
**

**nos leemos pronto!  
**

**Editado: 28-08-12**

**¿Reviews?  
**

_**-Lili-  
**_


	4. Fotos y Recuerdos II

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Fotos y Recuerdos II**

**Carlisle: POV**

El lunes por la mañana, ya estaba de vuelta en mi trabajo, había ido a visitar a René y a Charlie, el fin de semana, René se encontraba de maravilla, según su doctora tratante el único problema que hubo fue que tiene un embarazo muy emocional y no puede recibir emociones fuertes, además reposo absoluto, Charlie no se presento al hospital ese día, era comprensible.

El haber pasado todo el fin de semana con Charlie, René y la pequeña Bella me hacia dar de cuenta cuanto quisiera tener una familia. Aunque ya no hubiera tiempo para mí todavía anhelaba eso.

Este era el tipo de temas que me gustaba evitar porque todos llevaban a mi fallecida esposa Esme.

Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que la vi, sus cabellos esparcidos en la almohada de mi cama me recordaban que no era mentira, Esme Masen era mi esposa y estaba profundamente dormida entre mis brazos.

Si solo Esme estuviera, hoy las cosas tal vez fueran distintas.

-Carlisle -interrumpió Liz mi nueva secretaria - Debes de venir inmediato Aro te quiere al igual que a todos los otros Doctores presentes, en la junta ahora mismo.

-Ahora voy Liz- tome mi estetoscopio y lo colgué alrededor de mi cuello, como todo doctor profesional.

Ejercía la medicina, y toda mi vida giraba en torno a ella, nunca pensé que mi casa iba a hacer un Hospital, pero desde el momento en que Esme se fue de mi vida no lo pude evitar, tenía muchas cosas preparadas para el futuro con ella, desde el primer día en que la había visto tenia por seguro que iba hacer la madre de mis hijos, aunque me costara, mi mente empezó a divagar y sin poder evitarlo recordé la noche que la hice mi novia…

**Flashback**

Mi relación con Esme, no pasaba de ser puramente profesional, no entendía cómo demonios no podía ejercer todo mi atractivo sobre ella, todas las chicas babeaban por mí, pero ella no siempre distante y como toda una dama se centraba en el trabajo, desde que habíamos comenzado nuestro año como residentes en el All Saints, la había invitado a almorzar y eventualmente salimos no sé cómo demonios conseguí eso, porque de lo que estaba seguro era que Esme no mostraba ni un ápice de rendición, tiempo después de varios almuerzos decidí que iba por una cena, que era algo más romántico, el día en que acepto, debo decir que fue uno de los días más emocionantes de mi vida, pero incluso cuando acepto mi invitación, pensé que solo lo hacía para salir del paso y que yo entendiera de una vez jamás seria mía, sin embargo como un buen Cullen jamás me rendí y puse todo mi empeño para que ella, me diera incluso una sola de esas tiernas miradas que compartía con todo el mundo menos conmigo…

Así que esa misma noche, organice la cita de mi vida, un lugar divertido nada de formalismos era suficiente tener que ser todos unos profesionales en el trabajo, además quería sacar ese lado dulce y alocadamente divertido que estaba seguro que ella poseía. Así que el circo llegaba a la ciudad y fue mi opción elegida. Nada mejor que ver unos grandes espectáculos de magia, la cuerda floja y todo lo que tenía que ver en un circo.

La noche siguiente la pase a recoger a su acogedor departamento cerca del hospital, al solo verla salir, con un sencillo suéter y unos ajustados jeans, mi corazón no dejaba de latir y mi mente no dejaba de trabajar en imágenes con ella en mis brazos, sin embargo me comporte como todo un caballero, baje inmediatamente, del auto y le abrí la puerta.

-Hola –salude, mientras tenia la puerta esperando solo cerrarla apenas que ella subiera.

-Hola Carlisle –saludo viéndome a los ojos, como normalmente lo hacía.

-Wow si las miradas matasen- dije soltando una risita

-Oh Vamos Cullen, hagamos esto antes que me arrepienta- me reto expectante, mientras entraba a mi Aston Martini.

- Como quiera Madame- suspire y cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado, camine tranquilo hasta llegar y entrar al auto con ella.

-¿A dónde me llevaras?- pregunto mientras yo iba por las calles de Seattle.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- dije mientras trate de tomar su mano.

-Hay como que te estás pasando un poquito ¿no crees?- retiro su mano debajo de la mía.

-No te entiendo Esme – explique mientras volvía la mano al volante

-Carlisle, no voy a hacer otra más del montón –explico viendo por la ventana- como podrás saber eh trabajo toda mi vida para sobresalir y ser la única, y eso no se va arruinar para ser una de tus novias de fin de semana.

-¡Mi novia de fin de semana! ¿Eso crees que eres para mí? –me miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo hiciste con todas! ¿Porque yo sería distinta?- pregunto a través de su expectantes ojos verdes.

-¿No has visto todos los esfuerzos que eh hecho?- pregunte atónito recordando cuantas veces la había invitado a cenar y ella había reclinado la idea.

- Invitarme todos los días, no es un esfuerzo, es solo que quieres lograr algo como dice el dicho "La constancia concede el triunfo'" o algo parecido- recito.

-Pero aceptaste– dije contraatacando

-Yo solo quería…

-Que me diera cuenta de una vez que no ibas a hacer mía- complete

-¡Exacto! Entiendes el punto Carlisle no eres tonto

-Claro que no soy tonto y sé lo que quiero. A TI!

-Lo mismo le dijiste a Renata y ya sabemos cómo término eso ¿no?

-Yo no le dije ni hice nada a Renata –explique contrariado, el asunto de Renata había pasado el cuarto trimestre de estudio de medicina, yo solamente tenía 17 recién cumplidos, y Renata era una de las chicas más hermosas, que había visto en mi vida, pero sin embargo ella no me importaba, la morena que se sentaba todos los días a dos mesas de la mía en prácticas era el centro de toda mi atención, lo único que había oído en aquel tiempo de ella era que se llamaba Esme Masen y no salía con nadie, una cerebrito como libros, la cual era muy sensual. Con todos mis dotes pensé que podría conquistarla, pero primero debía tener una buena base, debía conocer como era, analizar la situación y actuar, estaba cegado era la chicas más dulce y tierna que jamás había visto y yo quería ser su chico, así que por esos siguientes tres meses luego de largas observaciones, me di cuenta de que en efecto no salía con nadie y era la chica más inteligente que había conocido. Luego que tenía todo planeado para actuar, tenía una fama que me había ganado como mujeriego y eso nunca lo iba a poder ocultar pero desde el momento en el cual la había visto, todas esas cosas habían sido secundarias, ninguna chica era lo suficiente. Entonces sucedió lo de Renata.

Renata al igual que Esme se habían conseguido la beca para estudiar medicina en Harvard, eran amigas y venían desde California, Renata se sentaba a mi lado en clases de práctica, hubo un momento que ella tomo nuestra amistad como si yo fuera su novio, cosa que jamás paso, y desde ese momento las cosas se pusieron algo serias, iba a cualquier a donde yo estuviera y me armaba una escena de celos, la soporte varias veces y la trate con todo respeto, con lo cual ella se disculpaba y se iba, pero luego lo hizo de nuevo, desde esos momentos tuve que soportar la situación como unas 5 veces, pero en pleno baile de fraternidad, intento hacer lo mismo, estaba algo bebido y enojado ya que Esme, la chica a la cual espiaba por alguna razón tenía una aversión por mí.

Todo eso agregado a la bebida no fue una gran combinación, intente bailar entonces conocí a Gianna una chica que había sacado a bailar para tratar de olvidar la situación. Era la chica más tímida que había visto, y se sentía algo intimidada, definitivamente muy dulce e inocente, me divertí mucho con ella Bailamos mucho. Cuando estábamos bailando un clásico, muy juntos sentí como la quitaban de mí y tiraban a Gianna al suelo, oí el golpe seco que estallo en su cara y un llanto desgarrado de dolor. Renata estaba sobre Gianna azotándola como si fuera un objeto, mi sangre llego hasta lo más alto de mi cabeza eso se torno en terrible circunstancias como pude las solté. Y todavía recuerdo todo lo que dijo:

-Tienes suerte maldita perra, agradece que solo doble tu nariz zorra! –grito desde el chico que la tenía tomada en brazos mientras, yo le prestaba atención a Gianna, en efecto su dulce nariz había sufrido una fractura, y algunos moretones, me dio mucha rabia ver a la pobre chica de esa manera y sobre todo por una loca.

-Calla- grite, y en ese momento toda la atención recayó sobre mi- eres una loca, que demonios le acabas de hacer a la chica

-¿Chica? ¿Te refieres a la zorra que bailaba contigo?- dije expresando una sonrisa-

-No entiendo por qué demonios la golpeaste –dije de pie enfrente de ella.

-Para que no sea una zorra rompe relaciones, Carlisle tu y yo vamos de maravilla, llego aquí a buscarte y bailas con esta zorra.

Ella creía que éramos novios, ahora entendí por que tanto acoso, la tome fuertemente por los hombros y dije:

-Maldita sea entiende, que no eres nada mío- grite súper enojado.

-Claro que lo eres Eres mi novio tenemos 3 meses juntos- todas las personas de la pista estaban concentrados en nuestra discusión.

-Nena entiende, que no te doy ni la hora –grite exaltado, en eso se dio cuenta de su error pero lo que hizo me hundió mucho mas.

-Claro –empezó- ya entendí, ¿te cansaste de mi verdad? Me hiciste el amor y ya te aburrí, solo porque hace un mes me hiciste tuya ya no te importo ¿eh?

-Qué demonios –grite mas exaltado, jamás me había sobrepasado con ella ni siguiera una de mis miradas seductoras le había dado.

-Si señores –grito a todo pulmón- Carlisle Cullen me llevo a su cama me hizo suya, y ahora niega todo lo ocurrido.

Y todo lo que había dicho era una maldita mentira.

Negué rotundamente

**Fin del flashback**

-Yo no le hice nada Renata –volví a confirmar- si quieres puedo explicar cómo paso todo…

-Carlisle el mencionar a Renata solo era por nombrarlo, lo cierto aquí es que no puedo hacer esto –coloco su mano en frente de mi, tratando de explicar la situación, mis ánimos se vinieron al piso de inmediato.

-Claro –conteste un poco más allá de solamente deprimido, la mire y ella me miro.

-La verdad es que ir a casa no se me antoja –dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente- a propósito ¿a dónde me ibas a llevar?- -pregunto inocente.

-Creo que ya puedes descubrirlo- explique mientras aparcaba mi auto cerca de la carpa del gran circo.

-El circo –grito anonadada- Esto es emocionante yo nunca… es decir.

-Vamos –solté un suspiro- al menos podrás divertirte con este idiota que te ama.

-Carlisle…- recito

-Lo se Esme solo vayamos si- suplique

-Está bien –acepto.

* * *

**Hola, a todas! aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia espero les haya gustado!  
**

**si quieren comentar algo sera bienvenido, ya saben como ;)  
**

**nos leemos pronto!  
**

**Editado: 29-08-12**

**¿Reviews?  
**

_**-Lili-  
**_


	5. Payasos

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Payasos**

**Carlisle: POV**

**Continuación del Flashback**

No podía negar que estaba dolido ante su constante rechazo, caminamos juntos hasta la entrada, el vendedor, nos saludo cordialmente, oh claro ¿mencione que se le quedo mirando deliberadamente? Pues lo hizo, la tome de la cintura le entregue los boleto al chico que no tendría más de 18 años y conduje a Esme hacia nuestros lugares.

-Cálmate- pidió Esme con una mirada- ¿Que me calme? Vamos tu viste como te miro ese crio.

-Eso mismo era un crio cálmate y veamos la función ¿si? – y en ese momento hizo algo inesperado paso su mano sobre la mesa y roso la mía, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, solo me quede estático.

No pude evitar sonreír, luego ambos comenzamos a ver la emocionante función, malabares, cuerdas flojas, contorsionistas todo espectacularmente armada un verdadero espectáculo, estábamos sentados en primera fila, y muchas veces me dieron ganas de partirle la cara a algunos que se acercaron demasiado a nuestra posición solo a ver a Esme, ella no lo noto pero yo sí que lo hice.

Al final de la función una dama, explico que para su próxima actuación que era algo clásico necesitaban un voluntario, entonces se pavoneo hasta nuestras mesas, en mi interior rogaba que no me escogiera a mí, pero al parecer el destino se encontraba en mi contra, la chica se coloco en frente de nuestra mesa mirándome deliberadamente y sin dudarlo dos veces Esme tomo mi mano fuertemente y encaro a la anfitriona.

-¿Le molestaría si su esposo nos sirve de ayudante?- pregunto mientras miraba nuestras manos enlazadas, Esme me miro y luego a ella.

-Absolutamente, ¿estás de acuerdo cariño?- me pregunto.

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? En qué momento había cambiado de parecer.

-Cla... Cla... Claro- balbucee- no hay problema- dije y lo mire con toda la ternura de mis ojos, ella se rio y luego soltó mi mano.

-Entonces, venga por favor- dije dándose vuelta la anfitriona.

-Lo discutiremos luego- le dije sonriente dándole un beso en su frente y camine hasta donde me indicaba la chica.

Esta vendo mis ojos, y me dejo allí en medio del escenario, estaba alucinando, no sabía lo que había pasado pero ella me había dicho cariño, y… en realidad esperaba que eso no hubieran sido solo por los celos que le atacaban en ese momento, porque entonces eso sí que me destruiría.

Todo paso muy rápido, de repente quitaron la venda de mi ojos, y todo el escenario estaba a oscuras, no se podía ver a nadie, y allí fue cuando paso, mi pesadilla se volvió realidad, una luz me apunto y un enorme payaso apareció en una motocicleta, obviamente no iba en mi dirección, pero ¿había mencionado que tenía un miedo estúpido contra ellos? Pues si el chico guapo Casanova les temía a los payasos Salí corriendo de allí pero no recordaba, la dirección hacia donde Esme se encontraba mis piernas corrían lo más rápido y luego un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza me detuvo.

Debí haber pasado al menos 3 minutos inconscientes, mi cuerpo pesaba pero solo sentía un pálpito en mi frente, de seguro una gran herida se encontraba abierta, allí que estúpido había sido, me reprochaba pero entonces fue cuando la sentí.

-Carlisle- grito tirándose a mi lado- aléjense -dijo, tanteando mis signos vitales.

-Esme- articule.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto mientras observaba mi herida-si solo que tengo una gran cortada en la frente- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Sí que la tienes –dijo tocando mi cara- ¿Puedes levantarte cierto?

-Sí, -dije-

-La ambulancia ya viene –grito alguien, todo el escenario se había detenido.

-Espera aquí –dijo levantándose- No es necesario –anuncio- él se encuentra bien yo soy doctora y nos retiraremos, así que buenas noches y disculpen el desastre de su función.

Me coloque de pie, con ayuda de Esme, y ella me rodeo la cintura con su brazo, y si que se sentía bien, ni siquiera sentía la herida, caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, le abrí la puerta pero ella no entro.

-Oh ¿ todavía crees que manejaras así? –Rio- mejor yo lo hago no quiero una cortada como la tuya.

Me ayudo a subir.

Luego de que había cosido mi herida, nos quedamos mirándonos en medio de mi cocina.

Fue como magia, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sin decir más nos besamos, era la gloria, sus labios en los míos, eran como si fueran uno.

-Carlisle…

-Esme se mi novia- mire sus ojos verdes, y vi la duda.

-Por favor -suplique.

-Lo hare con una condición- dijo mirando el piano que se encontraba en la esquina de mi casa- Toca una canción.

Le sonreí.

-Tocare todas las que quieras.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Acordarme de mi Esposa fallecida no era divertido me ponía muy triste, tanto que no podía sencillamente me deprimía.

Llegue a la sala de reuniones y tome asiento, Allí se encontraba, el señor Vulturín, quien me había contratado hacia unas semanas atrás.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludo Aro- Como ya sabrán tenemos unos cuantos casos especiales esta semana.- dijo mirando a los chicos que se encontraban realizando sus años de internos.

-Jared y Kim trabajaran para descubrir que va mal en el señor Deeps con la Dra. Anastasia Steel

-Wandere y Paul trabajaran en traumatología con el Doctor Laurent Malloy.

Y así prosiguió dándonos a cada nuestras parejas. A mí me tocaba con los gemelos Alec y Tyler eran buenos así que no me darían problemas.

Heidi y Emily ustedes irán a Pediatría con…- Alzo la vista y al parecer que no consiguió lo que buscaba, hizo una mueca y de inmediato tomo el teléfono.

¿Pero donde esta? Ella se reintegraría hoy…- dijo hablando para sí mismo, mientras le tomaban la llamada.

-¿Amelia?… Hola si soy Aro será que me puedes decir en donde esta mi sobrina?- ocurrió un espacio de tiempo y luego coloco su mano en su boca.

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamo preocupado- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿ La Doctora Estela?, menos mal ok está bien recuerda que no estaré aquí mandare a uno de mi equipo a revisarla en un rato.

Luego de colgar la llamada el prosiguió con la reunión que no duro más de dos minutos, lentamente me puse de pies y camine hasta la puerta la pesada mano de Aro cayó sobre mi hombro haciendo que girara en mis talones para encararlo.

-Carlisle- recito pensativo- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto- respondí al instante.

-Mi sobrina- comenzó- Ella al parecer acaba de tener como una especie de alucinación, ella dijo ver a su esposo muerto.

-Aro pero esa no es mi tipo de especialidad…

-Pero yo no confió en mas nadie solo quiero que la veas y me digas como la ves tu ¿Está bien?

Asentí

-Genial, Amelia te dirá donde está el informe que le realizo Estela – volví a asentir, esperando poder cumplir su favor como él quería- Ella es muy importante para mi Carlisle la acabo de recuperar no quiero perderla

-No te preocupes hare mi mejor esfuerzo- le respondí con sinceridad-el me dedico una mirada de agradecimiento y se fue atravesando los pasillos del hospital.

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas! Aqui les deje capitulo nuevo! espero les este gustando esta minihistoria!  
**

**Si quieren comentar algo sera bienvenido, ya saben como ;)  
**

**Y como soy una chica buena les dejare un mini adelanto del siguiente capitulo :D Disfrutenlo.  
**

_Una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones._

_- Me estoy volviendo loca- empezaron sus sollozos y tenía sus ojos tan fuertemente cerrados._

_-Esme…- dije de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Eres tu- le acaricie la mejilla._

_Sin siquiera abrir los ojos y alejándose de mi tacto, se sentó en la cama arrinconándose en la pared junto sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo._

**nos leemos pronto!  
**

**Editado:06-09-12**

**¿Reviews?  
**

_**-Lili-  
**_


	6. No estoy Loca

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: No estoy loca**

**Esme: POV**

Mi despertador sonó a la hora de costumbre aunque hace un mes había salido de vacaciones, mi horario seguía en su lugar. Todos los días me ponía de pie me vestía, hacia lo mismo con mis hijos y los llevaba al colegio, Hoy la realidad era parecida porque esta vez yo volvía al trabajo mis vacaciones habían caducado.

Mis ojos se cerraban y abrían una y otra vez. Tenía pereza de salir de mi cama, no quería ir a trabajar. Con todas las fuerzas de mi alma quite las opresivas y calientitas sabanas que pertenecían a mi cama. No quería, no quería. Hice una rabieta muy parecida a la que hacia mi hija.

Me abofetee un poco y reí al recordar que Carlisle decía que no había mejor remedio para despertar que una auto cachetada.

.

-¿Que haremos hoy? Pregunte a Alice y Edward mientras luchaban por ponerse los suéteres del colegio.

-Quiero Pan tostado mami- pidió Alice.

-Yo quiero un cuenco de cereales- pidió Edward mientras que por fin consiguió meter el brazo en su lugar.

Les prepare el desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en menos de lo que esperaba los deje en la escuela no sin antes repetirle lo mucho que los amaba y dejarle sus cachetes pintados de mi labial de tantos besos.

Aparque mi auto, en el estacionamiento de los jefes de las especialidades, solo había uno que no conocía un Mercedes negro, tampoco vi el carro de Charlie, cosa rara, tendría que llamarlos haber como estaban.

Irina y Carmen las enfermeras corrieron a abrazarme Irina quien era la más joven solo tenía 19 años me pregunto sobre el apuesto Edward y la pequeña Alice, ella y Carmen querían mucho a mis hijos ya que a veces me hacía de canguro con ellos.

Carmen era como una madre para mi muy cariñosa y siempre ayudándome en mucho. Cotilleamos un poco y justo llego Irina con el chisme de la semana. Un nuevo medico recibía en la unidad, según Irina era el ser más hermoso que había pisado este lugar. Hice una mueca, para mí, no había persona más hermosa que Carlisle.

-Que se los digo chicas si no estuviera súper enamorada de mi Laurent y no fuera su prometida iría a por él- nos guiño el ojo

-Irina no hables bobadas niñita- reprendió Carmen-.

Luego de que Carmen le hiciera un sermón a Irina Salí de allí riendo, ahora recordaba porque me gustaba venir a trabajar, aquí había una dinámica tan familiar que simplemente me llenaba.

Lo único que debía de hacer antes de ponerme a trabajar era a ir a la unta de consejo que mi tío Aro, había organizado.

Entonces lo vi, igual que el día del recital de mis mellizos, era él, Carlisle.

Lo único que sentí después fue el duro piso.

**Carlisle: POV**

Camine de paso seguros hasta la estancia de Amelia, apenas me vio me entrego un historial y me indicio que la doctora, que sería mi paciente, se encontraba en la habitación 220, la habitación quedaba a 10 pasos como mínimo de la estancia. Gire la perilla con mucha calma, al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una camilla vacía, una mujer estaba de espaldas a mí agachada en el piso, solo podía ver la bata blanca igual que la mía y su cabello cobrizo iba recogido de medio lado en un desordenada coleta.

-No hace falta que vengas a ver cada dos segundos como estoy Estela.

_Esa voz… _en ese mismo instante mis pulmones se quedaron sin oxigeno deje de respirar, no entendía nada, como la voz de esa mujer podría sonar tan… tan ¿Esme?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones?, Sabes que yo…

No me había movido ni un momento, en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta para encararme y sus ojos verdes se posaron en los míos ya no supe nada más de mí, que no fuera Esme. Estaba Viva.

Estaba pálida, y como en cámara lenta, su cuerpo empezó a descender, corrí, lo más rápido que pude y la sujete entre mis brazos. Sentí que la vida volvía a mi cuerpo.

-Esme –susurre, la cargue entre mis brazos, estaba liviana como siempre, la deje en la cama, embobado como la veía, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo demonios era que ella estaba viva?

Una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

- Me estoy volviendo loca- empezaron sus sollozos y tenía sus ojos tan fuertemente cerrados.

-Esme…- dije de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Eres tu- le acaricie la mejilla.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos y alejándose de mi tacto, se sentó en la cama arrinconándose en la pared junto sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte confundido con su actitud, se mecía de una lado a otro con los ojos cerrados tan fuertemente.

-No, no lo estoy- dijo con un toque de histeria en su voz- No sé quién eres, pero te estoy confundiendo como mi fallecido esposo, eso no está bien.-grito- ¡Dios me estoy volviendo loca!

El ver a Esme con vida me había hecho olvidarme de importantes detalles, ¿Esme me creía muerto? Y yo a ella, pero ambos vivíamos, ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso? La verdad no importaba en lo más mínimo, todo era perfecto, ella estaba viva y yo igual ¿Importaba algo más? La respuesta era no. Aunque la vida había sido cruel en la manera como nos separo, el destino se percato de que debíamos estar juntos.

-No estás loca- me acerque a ella y con cuidado retire, la mano que cubría su rostro, pero aun así no abrió los ojos, ella los presionaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Mírame –pedí impaciente para que fijara sus ojos en mi.

-No- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte ya sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Porque, de alguna manera siento como si Carlisle estuviera aquí, y créame en mucho tiempo no había tenido un sueño tan vivido y no quiero despertar, no quiero- ahora su sonrisa había cambiado por un sollozo que se escapo de sus labios.

-Soy real Esme, mírame- rogué esta vez.

-No.

-Bien, tan terca como siempre.

-Siempre me decías eso- sonrió de nuevo.

-Y te lo seguiré diciendo siempre que seas terca.

-Claro, pero ya no lo harás más cuando despierte y me encuentre con la realidad. Dios estoy loca.

-No estás loca, y en ese caso, lo más probable es que ambos lo estemos, yo tan bien te eh creído muerta todo este tiempo… Esme- susurre en su oído.

-¿Por qué me creerías muerta?, si el que murió en el accidente fuiste tú.

-No fuiste tú, pero de alguna extraña manera estas aquí y te estoy viendo con estos ojos Esme Elizabeth Masen Platt. Abre los ojos.

Bufo.

-Está bien, abriré mis ojos, para que esto de recordar se acabe, y así poder cumplir con mi trabajo y conseguirme unas horas extras con mi psicólogo, porque después de esto, lo necesitare.

-No lo necesitaras.

Ya veremos.

En ese instante, yo estaba con una sonrisa, admirándola mientras ella respiraba profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Bien, vamos Esme ya has hecho esto los últimos 5 años, lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir los ojos, el no estará pero no entres en pánico, tu estas bien – conversaba consigo misma.

No pude evitar soltar una risita.

-Demonios como extraño esa risa- comento, todavía sin abrir sus ojos.

Entonces caí en cuenta, Esme no iba a abrir los ojos si yo seguía hablando porque ella me creía muerto y creía estar recordando entonces me quede muy quieto y callado esperando a que ella se tomara el tiempo que quisiera para enfrentar la realidad.

-Ves Esme ya se calló, no hay posibilidad que Carlisle este aquí, bien ahora suéltate el cabello pon tu mejor sonrisa y has como que no paso nada. Siguiendo sus palabras quito la coleta de su cabello los movió un poco para darle cuerpo y entonces, abrió los ojos. Cuando giro a su lado izquierdo de nuevo se paralizo, yo estaba sentado justo a su lado algo alejado. Mirándola con una sonrisa embelesado.

-Hola- salude sin saber que mas decir.

-Ho… ¿Hola?- lagrimas surcaban sus ojos. -Estas... ¿Vivo?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Más vivo que nunca- no lo soporte más y quite toda distancia que nos separaba y la abrace.

Sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío era total y completamente reconfortante.

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas! Aqui les deje capitulo nuevo! espero les este gustando esta minihistoria!  
**

**Si quieren comentar algo sera bienvenido, ya saben como ;)  
**

**Nos leemos pronto!  
**

**14-09-12**

**¿Reviews?  
**

_**-Lili-  
**_


	7. Sueños Rotos

**WISH YOU WERE HERE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi ídolo personal Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Sueños Rotos**

**Esme: POV**

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, tal vez fuero horas o a lo mejor segundos ¿Importaba? , absolutamente ¡No!

Los brazos de Carlisle me abrazaban de manera posesiva.

Extrañaba esa sensación en mi pecho que decía que estaba completa, de que le pertenecía a alguien. Pero no a cualquiera, a Carlisle, solo a Carlisle.

¿Cuánto tiempo me había tomado lamentándome que no estuviera a mi lado, lamentado su muerte y el estaba vivo? Tan vivo como nuestros hijos y yo.

-No entiendo nada- susurre quedito mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma

-Yo tampoco, pero prometo que pronto tendremos las respuestas.

-Carlisle…

El sonido de nuestros buscadores me interrumpió antes de poder decir alguna palabra.

-Nos solicitan en una emergencia- dijimos a coro, luego de revisar el código.

Me puse de pie, demonios no me quería ir, no ahora que lo había encontrado.

Dos fuertes manos, rodearon mi cadera y me dieron vuelta, los ojos azules de Carlisle me observaban con ese brillo tan particular que solo el poseía, en ellos se desbordaban muchas emociones. Esos mismos ojos al mismo tiempo me hicieron una pregunta, lo conocía tan bien que podía anticipar sus acciones.

Mi corazón se lleno y de inmediato mi respiración se volvió algo errática, solo con imaginar lo que iba a pasar, sencillamente asentí, no podía negarlo, yo quería besarlo.

Mi cuerpo lo pedía mi corazón lo pedía, había pasado tanto tiempo que lo necesitaba más de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar. Cuando unos tiernos y cálidos labios que yo conocía muy bien impactaron contra los míos, el mundo desapareció para mi, el era todo lo que existía en ese momento. El era mi mundo.

Las manos de Carlisle abandonaron mis caderas y subieron un poco rodeando así mi cintura, sus dedos pulgares dibujaban círculos en mi cintura mientras, mandando así pequeñas corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios se movían tiernamente contra los míos, pero yo quería mas, no esperaba que pasara 6 largos años sin besarlo y me iba a conformar con un besito tan pequeñito.

Entre abrí mis labios, tratando de que entendiera la indirecta y sí que lo hizo, el beso se volvió tan demandante cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, Carlisle volvió a mover sus manos por mi cuerpo y estaba vez poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi cabello y sus manos se perdían entre mis cabellos cobrizos. Enrede mis manos en su cuello profundizando aun más si se podía el beso.

Nos separamos al mismo tiempo jadeantes, hundí mi cabeza entres su pecho, y escuche el sonido de su corazón. Latiendo agitado, sonreí porque de alguna u otra manera latía por mí. Oh bueno y también por nuestro súper beso.

-Extrañaba tanto esto.- comento Carlisle hundiendo su cara en mis cabellos tomando una bocanada de aire. Sonreí, quería hablar con él pero antes de que cualquier palabra se desprendiera de mi boca, los sonidos de los busca volvieron a interrumpirnos. Maldita sea. Yo no soy una mujer que me guste maldecir pero esto parece una mala broma del destino. ¿No nos había separado lo suficiente ya?

-Yo también- admití con una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo rodé los ojos y solté un largo suspiro- pero debemos separarnos, e ir a trabajar- dijo lo ultimo muy desanimada- ¿hablamos mas tarde en mi consultorio?- le pregunte mientras acomodaba mi bata blanca.

-Allí estaré- acaricio mi mejilla con una sonrisa que me alegro el día.

-Bien, debo irme me puse de puntillas y roce sus labios pero Carlisle tenía un plan diferente, haciendo así que me quedara sin aire de nuevo.

**Narrador: POV**

Habían pasado 5 largas horas desde que sus mundos habían cambiado. Carlisle y Esme mantuvieron una sonrisa en su cara durante toda la jornada de trabajo, cosa que desencajo a sus compañeros ya que el día de hoy el hospital estaba lleno de pacientes víctimas de una gran tragedia, que había azotado a un edificio en construcción.

Tan grande que el hospital no se daba a basto, por esa razón Esme y Carlisle se encontraban trabajando, para brindar su ayuda a los convalecientes.

Carlisle había realizado tantas suturas en menos de dos horas que no se separaba de la aguja, claro eso en situaciones donde corría con suerte su paciente, de lo contrario declaraba horas de defunción y eso no le gustaba ya que afectaba un poco su humor. Y sinceramente ¿a quién no?

Cuando Carlisle hubo terminado su turno, corrió rápidamente a las duchas para cambiarse e irse corriendo a hablar con su... ¡Esposa!, en todo el día había pensado en Esme pero no había reparado en el hecho de que seguía siendo su esposa, una sonrisa más grande se formo en su cara, quito rápidamente toda su ropa y tomo una ducha, luego se coloco su ropa que consistía en jeans negros con una camiseta blanca su chaqueta de cuero y sus zapatillas Adidas. Una vez listo salió de los vestidores y fue cuando la vio.

Esme estaba tratando de buscar la manera de decirle a su esposo que tenían dos hijos... Pues obviamente no es lo mismo que le digas que vas a hacer padre en 9 meses a que le digas que tienes dos niños de 5 años eso puede ser algo digamos inquietante para algunas personas y demonios sí que estaba preocupada por lo que Carlisle podría opinar, sabía que no iba a negarlos ni nada por el estilo, pero... estaba tan confundida. A eso sumándoles que sus dos tornaditos no sabían nada de la existencia de su padre.

Salió del vestidor de damas y se encamino a su consultorio para esperar a Carlisle, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que cuando Liz la llamo sencillamente se sobresalto.

-Si Liz, ¿Pasa algo?- le respondió mirando a la morena de ojos negros.

-No pasa nada, solo quería darte esto – le tendió una fotografía que Esme conocía muy bien, se la había regalado Edward, la foto la había sacado Alice mientras Edward tocaba el piano, la gran pasión de su hijo, igual que la de su padre, ese fue una de tantas que los niños le hicieron para el día de las madres ese año, la tomo y sonrió.

-Se cayó de tu bolsa el día en que tomaste tus vacaciones y cuando salía buscarte no estabas así que la guarde- la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias Liz tuve muchos problemas por perder esta fotografía- le confesó la chica de pelo cobrizo mientras recordaba el drama que me había armado su hijo por perder su regalo y no el de Alice.

-Me imagino- rio- Es muy guapo Esme- elogio la pelinegra al pequeño de cabello cobrizo.

-Lo es –sonrío por el cumplido.

-Debes de cuidarlo te aseguro que ya debes de tener a unas cuantas detrás del.

Esme sonrío pensando en Isabella Swan la pequeña que traía loca a su hijo.

-Oh no tienes idea- le dijo riendo mientras giraba el pomo de mi puerta para esperar la llegada de Carlisle.

**Carlisle: POV**

¿De qué demonios se trataba esa conversación? ¿De qué hombre hablaban? Su esposa y su secretaria y sobre todo ¿porque Esme no debía perderlo? Con todas esas interrogantes en mi cabeza, entre al consultorio de Esme, de alguna u otra manera esas preguntas se esfumaron cuando la vi allí.

-Hola – Esme saludo de inmediato esbozando una sonrisa y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Hola- me acerque a ella rodeando el escritorio y le di un simple roce de labios.- ¿cómo te encuentras?- le pregunte quitando un mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

-Cansada- admitió, haciendo un pequeño puchero acompañado con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no muy cansada yo esperaba que pudiéramos salir- le propuse mientras una sonrisa de tonto enamorado se apoderaba de mi cara.

La sonrisa de Esme se hizo gigante y asintió de inmediato pero luego su ceño se frunció y negó.

- No puedo, Carlisle yo no puedo, debo de llegar a casa a dormir.- me explico rápidamente.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

- ¿Acaso tienes toque de queda?- pregunte bromeando.

-No estoy bromeando, Han pasado demasiadas cosas en estos últimos seis años- bajo su mirada y agrego nerviosa- que yo primero necesito...

-¿De qué hablas Esme?- le interrumpí mucho antes de que terminara de explicarse, ilógico lo sé.

-Estaba pensando de salir mañana al mediodía luego de mi turno si lo tienes libre claro- agrego mirándome -Carlisle hay algo demasiado impórtate que debo decirte y no puede esperar.

-Pero Esme, no entiendo dímelo ahora o si no quieres me lo puedes decir en tu casa ya que no quieres salir de tu casa no importa yo quiero estar contigo, no tengo ningún…

Puso dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios, negando, de nuevo gesto que me estaba impacientando.

-Carlisle no puedes ir a mi casa, no todavía entiende. Yo tu y yo tenemos que hablar primero

Trato de explicarme, pero es que se supone que yo soy su marido ¿Por qué no podría pisar su casa? No éramos niños... Estábamos casados, por amor al cielo, pero sin pensarlo mucho la conversación de mi esposa con Liz volvió a mi cabeza y de repente todas las piezas encajaron.

-Ya entiendo, tienes a otra persona ¿No es así?

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde demonios sacas eso?- me pregunto visiblemente ofendida.

-Te vi hablando con Liz, cuando te entrego la foto de tu chico, Esme debiste haberme advertido desde un principio, jamás debiste haber permitido que te besara si había alguien más.

Trate de que sonara normal y sin ningún sobresalto pero no hubo resultado, todo salió como un grito mientras la ira se iba apoderando de mi trate de calmarme pellizcando el puente de la nariz, lo cual me provoco dolor por lo fuerte que lo presione.

-Carlisle estas confundiendo las cosas tú en serio no tienes ni idea quien era el chico de la foto, pero no puedo decirte así nada mas necesitamos hablar- tomo de mi mano haciendo que la mirase- necesito pensar bien como te diré esto. Hay demasiadas cosas que ni siquiera tu y yo sabemos cómo demonios sucedieron para que yo te suelte una noticia de semejante magnitud así.

-Esme solo debiste haberlo dicho- le repetí ya vencido.

¿Cómo se podían cumplir y romper mis sueños en un solo día?

- Sabes mejor, me voy.- le di una última mirada a su rostro que me miraba en shock.

-Solo necesito esta noche, para pensar como te diré esto, Carlisle Por favor- me suplico con su mandíbula tensa tratando de sostener las lagrimas que bordeaban sus ojos.

Me encamine a la puerta y gire la perilla una vez que la tuve entre mis manos.

-Carlisle, debes de confiar en mí- me pidió Esme de nuevo a mis espaldas antes de que cerrara la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Camine con mi corazón destrozado hasta a mi consultorio, que vale recalcar quedaba a tres puertas del que le pertenecía a Esme. Entre rápidamente y al igual que en el consultorio de Esme di un sonoro portazo.

Unos ruidos en la puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, rápidamente limpie mis lagrimas, tal vez era Esme, pero cuando la cara de Liz apareció, en frente de mi todas esas ilusiones se marcharon.

-Doctor Carlisle, ya no queda casi nadie en el edificio y vengo a recordarle que lo cerraran en momentos debería de ir saliendo si no se quiere quedar encerrado.

Mientras Liz hablaba yo hacía de que veía unos papeles no tenía ganas de que viera mi cara y preguntara que pasaba.

-Gracias Liz lo hare.- le respondí, mientras simulaba que escribía algo en mi laptop, que irónicamente se encontraba apagada. Patético lo sé.

-Hasta mañana, Doctor.

-Hasta mañana.

Esme tenía otro, no la culpaba habían sido 6 largos años, que yo no hubiera rehecho mi vida no significaba que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Lo entendía.

Oh eso trataba de creer.

Un impulso que nació desde el fondo de mi roto corazón hizo que con toda la fuerza que poseía en ese momento tirara todas las cosas que se encontraban sobre mi escritorio, sencillamente me deje caer al piso y tape mi cara con mis manos, recordando así a mi adorada Esme.

Estuve un tiempo de esa manera, hasta que las palabras de Liz volvieron a mi cabeza, y si de algo estaba seguro era que no quería pasar la noche en mi consultorio. Pase una mano nerviosa por mis cabellos alborotándolos, como cuando era un adolecente, dejándolo así en un perfecto desastre, me puse de píe y revise todo el desastre que estaba esparcido en el suelo en busca de mis llaves. Mientras hacía eso revise los daños, tendría que imprimir varias planillas ya que se habían arrugado, necesitaría una nueva laptop ya que esta quedo completamente inusable, y esos solo por decir algo, mis llaves se encontraban al lado de unos finos cristales pertenecientes al portarretrato que estaba en mi escritorio, tome mis llaves y al mismo tiempo también tome el portarretrato que llevaba una foto de Esme conmigo. Sacudí los restos de vidrio que poseía y la deja encima de mi escritorio, siendo así la única cosa que ocupaba la superficie.

Tome mi maletín y mi bata en mano me coloque mis gafas oscuras para que nadie notara mis ojos rojos y cerré la puerta de mi consultorio echándole el pestillo para que nadie pudiera ver mi desastre.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y me encamine a la salida. Los pasillos del ala de consultas estaban vacios, solo se escuchaban murmullos provenientes del baño de mujeres.

-Entonces estas tratando de decirme que ¿Esme no asistirá a la parrillada que Eleazar y yo ofreceremos?- pregunto la voz de una mujer.

Haciendo que me quedara estático en mi lugar para escuchar un poco más.

-No Carmen, se sentía mal, la vi hace unos minutos al salir y me dijo que luego me contaría, pero que ahora quería era estar sola.- dijo una vos aguda.

Uno de los sopladores de manos fue encendido y no pude seguir oyendo la conversación, pero algo me decía que debía de quedarme allí.

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas!  
**

**Un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y pronto veremos que paso con Carlisle por andar espiando .-.  
**

**Si quieren comentar algo sera bienvenido, ya saben como ;)  
**

******Para mas informacion pueden contactarme via Twitter: ****(Arroba) Li_Everon4**

**Espero Nos leamos pronto! :D  
**

**14-10-12**

**¿Reviews?  
**

_**-Lili-  
**_


End file.
